Westorios
Westorios is the main Human Planet in the system of Helius, it has the satellites of Luna and Aurum. The Planet is divided in 6 Nations, Magna, Galenia, Eagleland, Detérmina, Yuka and Storicus, and 4 neutral/uncolonized zones. History Before Disaster (BD) Life in Westorios is estimated to be 4 billion years old. According to scientists, life in the planet was originated by the explosion of the first star of the Universe, other details weren't discovered yet. In the year of 16.000 BD, the Chromian Republic was founded by Chromo Dyno, Chromium in that time was the first nation in the planet. In the year of 14.750 BD, Chromians across the planet began to travel to unknow and uncivilized territories, a lot of Chromians died and many disappeared, but some Chromian colonizers founded new settlements in the continent of Lihura in the South of Chromium. Those settlements separated from the Chromian Republic in the year of 12.520 BD, creating the nation of the First Storica Order of Lihura. In the year of 6.000 BD, the Storica Order declared war against Chromium, starting the Great War. The war only ended when Chromium and the Storica Order were destroyed by The Earthquake in 1 BD. The day of the Disaster On 13 Augusta 1 BD (13/8/-1), the biggest disaster in Westorios destroyed the entire civilization in the planet. The war between Chromium and Storicus continued as many soldiers died, but Main Storican cities were invaded in the north of Lihura, weakening the Storican side of the war. Desperated for the invasions of Chromium, the Storicans created a powerful weapon capable of creating a controlled earthquake and so destroying Chromium and winning the war, the Quaker MK8 is considered the worst fail of the Humanity. The weapon was moved to the Sunset Island, an uncolonized zone, but strategical point as the Island is in the middle of the Great Sea (Sea between Chromium and Storicus). On 13 Augusta 1 BD, Chromian and Storican Warships approched to the Island as another battle would start. The weapon was activated and the ground began to tremble, a huge tsunami sank the Chromian Warships. The weapon got uncontrollable and the Earthquake worsened, the Earthquake continued for 3 long hours. It destroyed Chromium and Storicus, definetly ending the war and the civilizations. Priests and religious from the religions of the Twelve Divines and Universalia says that the god of the disasters (Gaius for the Twelve Divines, and Gao for Universalia) has woken and made the biggest Earthquake ever in the history of Westorios. After Disaster (AD) Chromium and Storicus were completely destroyed, and 94% of the entire population of the planet was killed. The survivors tried to live in a now wild and dangerous world, groups of explorers were formed by the survivor villages, and sent to the Main destroyed cities of Chromium and Storicus to gather food and other resources. The villages grew and new political Orders and States were instated across the world, the nations of Magna, Galenia, Yuka, Detérmina, Eagleland and Storicus were founded later on the ashes of the old world. Middle Ages In the year of 81 AD, the Kings Magnus and Gallium agreed to make new civil policies. Then, every man and woman, if allowed by the government, had the right to claim a small private land. Those policies made the first optimistic age in Westorios since the day before the disaster, then, the so known period of Westorios called "Middle Ages" had started. In 102 AD, the Chancellor of Eagleland ordered the reactivation of the old abandoned Chromian mines in the Northern region of Eagleland. Iron, gold, mithril, cooper and lead were been mined again, estimulating the blacksmith and refinery industries of Eagleland. With Eagleland's inventory being filled by an excessive stock of ores, tools, weapons, and food, the commercial activity increased. (WIP) The Yukan invasions (WIP) Modern Times and Stellar expansion (WIP) Planets of the Universe Related things/planets/civilizations from the Helius System Category:Human Planets